dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Sullivan (Smallville)
However, investigating a spaceship landing outside of Smallville, Oliver and Chloe encountered the Chloe Sullivan of Earth-2, who informed them that Earth-2 had been destroyed and alerted them about the coming crisis, just before she died. Soon after, Chloe discovered that she was pregnant. Due to this, and the recent death of Bart Allen, Chloe and Oliver decided to retire from their roles as Watchtower and Green Arrow. However, their retirement proved short-lived, with both parties missing the life of adventure. Following the battle against the Monitors, Chloe accepted a position at the D.E.O.. She gave birth to her son, Jonathan, shortly after that. Future Chloe and her son moved to Singapore. By 2018, Chloe had begun telling her son stories about her adventures with the pre-Superman Clark Kent, which she presented as fictional comic book stories. Rokk Krinn once stated that neither him or his friends had ever heard of Chloe Sullivan in the 31st Century. Imra Ardeen theorized that Chloe had been left out of the annals of history. | Powers = : Chloe briefly possessed an ability to expell a pheromone, that forced people around her to tell the truth. This ability was limited to humans. * : Due to her Kryptonite infection, Chloe developed an ability to heal others. She seemingly lost this ability, after being infected by Brainiac. ** : An extension of her healing power. Chloe could resurrect the recently deceased. By doing this, Chloe herself would die for a short while, before being resurrected herself. *As a host to Brain InterActive Construct, Chloe manifested new abilities. She lost them, after Brainiac was removed from her body by the Legion of Super Heroes. ** ** }} | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Narcissism: According to Desaad, Chloe likes the feeling of being better than others. She has control issues and a grossly disproportionate sense of independence. Pride is her fatal flaw. * AutophobiaSmallville: The Official Companion: Season 2, P. 132-135 | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Chloe Sullivan was portrayed by Allison Mack. Other actors also stepped into the role including: ** Roan Curtis portrayed an eight year old Chloe in flashbacks in the episode "Progeny". ** Victoria Duffield portrayed a 13 year old Chloe in flashbacks in the episode "Abyss". ** Erica Durance portrayed Chloe, when her body had been turned into an exact double of Lois Lane, in the episode "Hex". * Chloe and Oliver seemingly get married in "Fortune". However, according to Chloe, she checked with the chapel and learned that it had only been a drunk prank and wasn't legal (a fact she neglects to inform Oliver about).Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Finale, Part I Meaning they never legally got married. Chloe can be seen wearing a wedding band and an engagement ring in 2018 (which she wasn't wearing in 2011), indicating that she's married. However, it's never established to whom. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Chloe Sullivan | Links = }} Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:Exposure to Kryptonite Category:Formerly Deceased